Peat-a-peat
Peat-a-peat (AKA PAP, Peat, Peat Moss, or Pear-a-peef) is a user with the rank Roman Soldier and over 5,686 posts, who joined the LEGO Message Boards on June 30th, 2008; he has received over 183 likes and 62 likes given. In 2010, because she feared the LEGO Message Boards were taking over too much of her life, she retired at rank Artisan. However, she remembered "the ol' boards" in late 2011 and tried unsuccessfully to return. As it turns out, she had forgotten her username. Finally she remembered "Peat-a-peat" in December 2011 and returned to active posting in January 2012. When she came back, the MBs were filled with spam, and there was a new rank out, called Legend, and apparently the newbie she once knew had become the first Legend. In late May 2012 she posted a short "goodbye speech" to all topics she was active in, stating she would retire until further notice. This could mean a couple weeks, a couple months, or a couple years. The only reason we know she will return is because on a few of the goodbye posts she stated, "I may return once school starts". On June 13th she came back briefly for a quick visit. On July 31st, PAP returned to regularly posting. She actually stayed for a while, throughout August, but disappeared towards the end of the month. She has said that she "watches over, but never really does anything". Signature Peat-a-peat's current signature is: In the past, PAP has had many different signatures. First starting, she used the signature "PAP". Later on she added different symbols, such as the Christian Fish Symbol ><>, two people in a canoe <_9_9_>, and her personal symbol, ~))~'. After returning from retirement, she began to feel creative and made her signature: :: Peat-a-peat :: ,~))~' ><> :: "Pressing towards Inventor!" Adding "(number of posts) more to go!" on the sitting before she reached Inventor. After achieving Inventor, she changed it to "Reaching for Old Timer!". She made plans for each rank, being "Trying to be a Maniac!" and "Wanting Legend!". However, the moderators spoiled it by posting new signature guidelines, which said that your signature could contain and only contain your username, nickname, and/or a badge. So her latest signature was normally "PAP" or "Peat", and others randomly, "Peaty", "Peater", "Peat-a-peat", "PAPrika", "Salt and PAPper", "Peater Rabbit", "Peat Moss", and a few others. Ranking Races At Artisan, shortly after returning the first time, she had a ranking race with other Artisans to Inventor, but they were hundreds of posts behind. Then along came thejoester300, and they both fought it out. Friday was her last day to catch up to Joe, who was about 180 posts ahead, she made a great recovery and posted the 80 that afternoon, and, staying up late that night, until around midnight, she buckled down and made the biggest amount of posts she had ever made in her time on the Message Boards. The next morning, she found herself as rank Inventor. Then she found Joe still at Artisan. After she posted a few times she saw him at Inventor, just five minutes after she found herself Inventor. A few weeks later she was challenged by sharkydog158 to a race for Old Timer. Being as competative as she is, she accepted, and then came thejoester, who challenged her again. Next was IndyAJD. A week or two later she made a decision that she would never compete in a ranking race again, when she posted her topic, "* The Good Old Days *". So she quit. Topics Unlike many users who will count how many topics they have created, Peat never has. Or if she did once, she forgot. Many of the past topics she has created have been lost or deleted along with a forum, but these are some of the topics still existing to this day. Many are "revivals", aka duplicates of past topics. PAP's LEGO City Movie Theatre :Peat-a-peat is the head manager at her Movie Theatre, which can be found in the City Roleplay Subforum. Two other users are employed there, the main one being agentn645. Currently, the topic has drifted off and is now inactive, several pages back. Q&A's Topic! Got a Question About Power Miners? I'll Answer Them! :This is a topic that was originally created when the Power Miners Forum still existed. It was now what you would call a Newbie Assistance Topic. There were many other users that would take on the role of answering the questions. Peat-a-peat says she appreciated the help. This topic was recreated and now resides at the Classics Roleplay Subforum. The Most Unique Username on the Message Boards: Second Edition :This topic is also a newer-version of an older topic with the same name, minus "Second Edition", and it is a contest. Every week (and or "round") there are ten judges. Five of them will stay the same - they are the "PJudges" (Permanent Judges). Five of them are "RJdudges" (Repetitive Judges), and take "shifts", aka after serving their term of one week/round, are no longer judges, and a new set of five users become their replacements. After serving their term, RJudges may request to be put back on the waiting list so that they can judge in the near, or far, depending on how busy the topic is, future. The contestants are much like the RJudges. They request for their names to be put on a list. There are fifteen contestants per week/round. :At each week/round, all ten judges will each vote on one single username that they think is best, out of fifteen. From there, all contestants that did not receive a vote will be "booted off", and may reapply to be put back on the list in one week from being booted off. Then, the same concept will apply until the winner is found. The winner will be showered with gifts and interviews, featured at News Stations, and many fun things. :Though the topic has existed for at least two or three months and gone through three owners, it has yet to produce a winner. *The Good Old Days* :The Good Old Days is a topic that exists in the Message Boards Forum, though it is now considered "lost". :Inspired by legocastlebuilder, it was a topic designed to show users what they were missing out on. That everyone seemed so caught-up on races, daily, and weekly post counts, that they were missing the point of the Message Boards. The fun of talking with and meeting friends, old and new. Of talking about LEGOs. It was also about judging people due to their rank. And finally, how the Message Boards were what the kids wanted it to be. So why not make it great? The Lost Island :The Lost Island was a topic that was first created in the old LEGO Pirates Forum. It was also a knock-off of HQuiff's topic "Loot Island". The gist of it was to be castaways on a deserted island and live humble lives together in harmony. Along with a few battles with pirates. :In 2012, the topic was recreated in the Pirates of the Caribbean Roleplay Subforum, and for a while stayed there. Recently, the topic was moved to the Classics Roleplay Subforum under request of the creator, PAP. She says that she "wanted it to be among the other real pirates topics". The current residents are her, PAP, J-d-j, and ThroughMyEyes. PAP's Trading Post :PAP's Trading Post is another "lost" topic, in the MLN Trades Subforum. It was basically just your average trading store. Mos Eisley Spaceport! Land your craft here! :Yet another revival of an old topic, the Mos Eisley Spaceport is found in the Star Wars Original Saga Roleplay Subforum. To land your craft costs 300 credits, and 200 per night. Other users can also open small businesses there as well. A duplicate Clone Wars version of this topic can be found in the Star Wars Clone Wars Roleplay Subforum. Other Places :Peat-a-peat used to post in many different forums and many different topics, but since her retirement, she has slowed down quite a bit. Nowadays she can be found in a few of the same ones - however, she has retired in many of them. :She is busiest in the Classics Roleplay Subforum, posting in all the Power Miners topics, including: Magmites HQ i5S, SPECIAL LAVA MONSTER HQ 5.1752!!!!!!, Whit's End Soda Shop for Lavamonsters!! Also doubling as a Lounge!!, SILVER HAWKS HQ 3, HUMAN?MINER HQ V (When poking fun at them), The Lost Island (The leader), CLASSICS RP JAIL (She is a Guard), the Monkey HQ, and the Power Miners Rockmonster H.Q. :She also posts in the Agents Subforum of the Classics Forum, mainly at the C.O.M.B. Training Center. :Lastly, the Message Boards Forum, she has been known to test a few times in the MB Lab for Technological Tests, MB Bios, and many other miscellaneous topics. Bold The majority of her posts are written in bold. This is a very unique method of posting, since the bold feature does not work for many users. PAP says that the only time when she does not post in bold is when she is on vacation and does not have access to her desktop computer, where she can use a certain type of browser to enable her to do this. She is now somewhat famous for it. Trivia *Where most people will use the word "um" or "uh", she will substitute the letter "b" instead. The result is "ub". The same principal applies to the word "get"; she makes it "git". *Rock-o-Ages has said that she is his favorite LavaMonster, though as a joke. *She calls Rock-o-Ages "Rock-of-Ages", adding an "f" because she thinks it's funny. *PAP says that she will never call someone a friend until they call her a friend - she is afraid she would be to presumptuous to do so. This is why she will never make a "Friends List". *She is a member of this wiki, and visits daily. Category:Users Category:Female Category:2008 Category:Wiki Members Category:Great Articles